


Everything Changes

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix reflects on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

He had been outside when Lea found him back then, watching the occasional heart rise into the sky. He’d settled beside him (quietly, for once) and watched for awhile. 

Then he sighed in a fashion that was entirely too dramatic for someone without a heart, and fell onto his back on the balcony. “It’s pretty, I guess. But it’s not the same, you know?” 

Isa had rolled his eyes. “No kidding. It’s death instead of life, and rising instead of falling. But it’s the closest thing this place has to the festival.” He’d looked over to see Lea following the path of a heart with one hand, and curling into a fist as if he could catch one the way they’d catch the falling curls of light back home.

“Do you think it’ll ever happen again?” he asks, and something that can’t be his lost heart twists at the reflection of those lights in Lea’s eyes. It could almost be the Garden in spring, if Lea were in his usual painfully colorful clothes instead of wearing one of those coats they’d been given.

Not that he’d had room to talk. He remembers he’d actually been thinking he’d have enjoyed it a little, if he’d been able. It looked so different from what anyone had worn in the Garden. “We’ll find out after we get our hearts back, I guess. Maybe we’ll even find someplace better.” He had tried smiling at Lea, and frowned at the sadness in his eyes. 

Now he stands in the shadows as some _replica_ of the Garden’s lights falls around him, and wonders if the survivors even see how they’re deluding themselves. Wonders if Lea sees how he’s deluded himself. 

The fact of the portal opening around him is sufficient reminder for Saix that nothing will ever be the same again.


End file.
